In many well related operations, contraction joints are used with well completions to compensate for contraction and extension of the completion strings. The contraction and extension, however, increases the difficulty of routing communication lines along the completion string. Sometimes, a single communication line is wrapped around the contraction joint in a manner that allows it to contract or extend when the contraction joint is contracted or extended. The ability to freely contract and extend as the contraction joint moves helps maintain the integrity of the communication line.
Wrapping the communication line around the contraction joint is less helpful when using more than one communication line. The multiple communication lines become tangled with each other during operation of the contraction joint. Once tangled, the communication lines can become bound against portions of the contraction joint and fail to contract and extend uniformly. The communication lines are then susceptible to deformation and stretching beyond their material limits which causes catastrophic failure of the completion system.